Just a dream
by Flipping Flying Colors
Summary: Sharpay evans never got to enjoy high school. But now, as a rising actress, she finds friendship with troy Bolton. i suck at summeries so just read it lol
1. Trailer

Just a Dream

A Troypay story

You all know the story.

Troy gets the girl

The bitch gets what she deserves

and everyone lives happily ever after...

But you haven't heard Sharpay's side of the story have you?

Really?

Well during the summer after graduation,Sharpay runs into some old friends.

Sharpay moves to California to relax until college starts. She and her brother run into all of the Wildcats who basically made high school a living hell for the Evans twins. How will they react? Find out in Just a dream


	2. We got the beat

**Just a Dream.**

_**Sharpay's Condo**_

**Sharpay walked outside to get the morning paper**

**NEWCOMERS MONTEZ AND BOLTON ARE GIVING experienced CELEBRITIES A RUN FOR THEIR MONEY!**

**Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are heating up the new Hit series One step at a time. Montez's Character Hope Sanchez is having trouble finding herself when Bolton's character Ray Trent helps her become popular. The show received 4 stars and will be coming back for season 2. **

"**Ridiculous!"Sharpay screeched. She stormed back into her modern condo and set the paper in front of Ryan.**

"**Look at this Ryan!Terrible!That bitch and her little boyfriend beat me at everything!"**

"**It's not that bad. You have an audition tomorrow. I can see it now SHARPAY EVANS AND RYAN EVANS BECOME JAZZ SQUARE SUPERSTARS!"Ryan sighed. Sharpay stared at her brother then rolled her eyes.**

"**Wait a second you know that best selling book that is supposed to be a movie?" Sharpay asked.**

"**Twilight? That's already out."**

"**No stupid the other book. Fallen Angels! That can like boast your celebrity ranking from D to B!"**

**Sharpay's eyes widened as she pictured walking the red carpet alone in a silver silky strapless Armani dress with strappy heels. **

"**Gabriella Montez should be auditioning. Well if she was smart. Then I could finally show that einastinette that Hollywood belongs to the Evans twins." She squealed. Her twin banged his head violently on the table.**

**This is what he's had to live with for the past 19 years. **

"**Ew Ryan quit it. You gonna get blood all over our nice marble counters."She snapped. Don't get her wrong she love her brother more then anything but ever since he dropped out of college he hasn't been the same. Sharpay Skipped out of the kitchen and into her living room. She had to make a few calls.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**The Montez Mansion**_

**Gabriella fingered through her head shots vigorously.**

"**Troy come in here I need to know if I should get new head shots."**

**She called anxiously. Troy was in Gabriella's master bathroom fixing his tie and staring down at a bottle of ****pills. He was auditioning for the role of West in "Fallen Angels" and he had the worst migraine. Half of it was his whiny girlfriend, Gabriella Montez who was whinier then usual ****and the other half was he had caught a cold from one of his co-stars.**

**He looked in the mirror and an average height man stared back at him. One he didn't even recognize. His ****dreams of becoming an MBA star were shattered when his agent told him that he was too short to be a successful basketball player. He took steroids and attempted to gain a pound or two but no luck. Chad went to UNC to achieve his dreams and is now on LA laker. Chad has sent Troy season passes and Troy has gone to every game to support his friend but Troy still envies his friend. **

**Troy picked the capsule up and shook it in his palm. He put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a swig of water. After the auditions he'd go to the doctor for some real medicine. **

"**TROY COME ON!"He heard Gabriella's small shanked voice shout. **

"_Get your head in the game wildcat"_**He heard a small voice echo in his head. "I'm not a wildcat anymore."He murmured. **_"Yes you are! When you entered the school you were a wildcat. When you left the school you were a wildcat. Don't let Gabbi down."_**He heard the small voice fade.**

**He heard ****Gabriella's small fist pound onto the wooden door. "Troy come on. We have to go!"She said. Her voice was calmer then her last call. Troy opened the door and the petite figure stepped in. He wrapped his arms securely around her small waist and pecked her thin lips. "Sorry."He mumbled. Gabriella fell victim to his gaze. **

**Her chocolate brown eyes were glued to his blue eyes. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Front end studios parking lot**_

**Sharpay stepped out of her pink convertible and glanced at the traffic ahead.**

**" Are you kidding me?!?! MOVE FOR GOD'S SAKE!"She yelled. '**

**She heard a car door slam behind and her she whipped around. "No."She managed to spit out.**

**She stared at the thin figure that was Gabriella Montez. "SHARPAY!" Gabriella shouted. Gabbi ran over to Sharpay and wrapped her skinny arms around Sharpay's small waist.**

**Troy stepped out of the limousine to see his girlfriend hugging his middle school sweetheart. Sharpay just stood there and refused to hug Gabriella back. Her hair was darker now but she dressed the same. Well almost. She black wore ankle boots and a cute cocktail dress that nearly covered her thighs. Her pink sweater was in her hand along with a small handbag. Troy didn't know what to say. **

**Sharpay finally wrapped her arms around Gabriella realizing she needed a friend now more than ever. Ryan was slowly was fading away and there was no one to complain to anymore. Her brown eyes darted to Troy's and she gasped. He was surprised too. Her face blank. Expressionless. He slowly walked over to Sharpay and Gabriella. Gabriella turned around and saw here boyfriend walk past her to the small blond girl. **

**Sharpay felt her heart skip a beat as he wrapped his warm rugged arms around her waist. He pulled her in close to him and buried his head her neck. She smelled like vanilla and her hair smelled like strawberries. He let go for a moment to move her limp arms and put them around his neck then returned to arms to her waist. She hugged him tighter(if even possible). **

**Gabriella stood off to the side. What is going on? The envy burned inside her. The truth is, Gabriella lost all of her friends months ago. They had all really been jealous of her and had never said anything at all. At least thats what Gabriella believed. **

**Finally Sharpay drew her body away from Troy and pushed her sunglasses onto her small nose. "Well good luck you too."She said quickly. She spun on the heel of her boots and walked over to her car. Troy watched her close the door then hand the keys to valet. **

**Gabriella took his hand. "What was that about Troy?"She asked in an angry tone. "I've missed her thats all."He murmured. He kissed Gabbi's cheek and walked in behind Sharpay.**

"**No one knows me"Sharpay cried. The casting director looked at her her head shots then at her. He clapped loudly and stood up. The producer and the director smiled. "Thank you miss Evans." The casting director said. Sharpay wiped her fake tears and grinned. **

**"Was I that good?"She asked.**

**They all nodded and she jumped up and down. **

**"I want to be Petra so badly!" She said. **

**"So far you've got the role."The producer said in a low voice. **

**"Thank you so much."Sharpay said before leaving the set. **

**She saw Troy playing with his i-pod touch in a black leather chair in the waiting room. She stood in front of him and waited for him to notice her. He looked up and smiled.**

**"We need to talk."Sharpay whispered.**

**He took his ear buds out and stood up.**

**"Lead the way."He murmured.**

**She walked out of the waiting room and into a small closet. Troy walked in too and closed the door. She reached up and flicked the light switch on. **

**"I heard."She gulped. **

**Troy's blue eyes teared up. This was the same compassionate Sharpay he dated in 7th grade. His first love understood. She fell into his arms and gripped the back of his shirt. She looked as if she belonged in his arms. Like the missing piece to the Troy Bolton puzzle. He rested his chin on her shoulder blade. **

**"There's the girl I've been looking for."He murmured in her ear.**

**She shivered and loosened her tight grip.**

**"I've always been here Troy. I just forgot who I was."She whispered back.**

**Well there it is. A tragedy actually brought two old friends together again. "Troy. Never let this stop you. It takes a real player to be who you are today."Sharpay said softly.**

**Troys heart skipped a beat. He pulled away.**

**"If I kiss you.....would you, well pull away? Just because, I kinda forgot what it was like. To um kiss you."He stuttered aimlessly.**

**A smile crept across her pale,soft face. Without thinking she dove on top of him. His pale lips,limp took awhile to move but couldn't resist the urge to kiss her back. The both pulled back at the same time, panting heavily. Whoa.**


	3. Dancing Queen

Dancing Queen

"Honey Honey how he thrills me! Honey Honey"Sharpay Evans sang fighting off a fit of giggles. Singing karaoke to a series of ABBA songs was not her typical Friday night tradition. But why the heck not? She bowed after her last high note and handed the microphone off to Ryan. "Dancing queen!"Sharpay's childhood friend,Blair shouted. Vanessa and Serena hooted in agreement. Ryan was wasted and the only one at that, so listening to him slur lyrics ,messing a few up, would definitely be enjoyable. "This one's for you sis!"He howled. Halfway through the song, the doorbell rang. Serena ran to the door. Sharpay followed, giggling all the way. Serena swung the door open and Sharpay's giggle fit ceased. "Troy Bolton?!??!?!"Serena practically squealed. He smiled and looked down at his beat up Nikes. "Yeah it's me S"He couldn't help but laugh. Serena wrapped her arms around Troy and squeezed him tight. "So how you been Bolton?"

Sharpay noticed Gabriella still standing at the doorway. She walked around the reuniting childhood friends and smiled at Gabriella. "Hey you wanna come in?" Sharpay forced a smile.

Gabriella shrugged and smiled back. "I guess so"She slightly giggled. Sharpay linked arms with Gabriella and they walked into the living room.

"Guys this is Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend."

The two girls froze. "Baby Troy is here?" Vanessa giggled. Blair ran out of the room to greet Troy.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only 17"Ryan sang in a false high pitched voice. Gabriella and Sharpay giggled. Troy, Serena and Blair walked in. "So how's Nate?"Troy asked the girls. Blair frowned and Serena sighed.

"Um Troy can I talk to you for a moment?"Sharpay asked. The two walked into Sharpay's kitchen. "Nate's gone Troy. Try not to mention him."

Troy bit his bottom lip. "So S and N finally hooked up?"Troy guessed

Sharpay nodded. They stood silently for a while. Troy took Sharpay's hand. "Did you ever give up on me?" Troy asked.

"Yeah once I realized you loved Gabriella."Sharpay lied. "Well don't give up on me now okay? I have feelings for you and I need to work them out"Troy gulped. Sharpay drew her hand away. "Well good luck with that!"

Sharpay opened the door and saw Blair and Serena standing there.

"We were just...um hungry."Serena explained. Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked past them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sharpay hummed as she walked to her bedroom. When she opened the door he was there, waiting for her.

"Hey Shar"Troy smiled. He stood up and straighted his light blue dress shirt. More then anything, she wanted to jump into his arms and kiss his soft lips, but she wasn't about to let her heart win. "Why are you in my room?"She asked quietly. He pursed his pale lips. "You got the part. I came over to give you the script."

Sharpay's eyes widened and she yanked the script out of his hands. "Shut the front door!"

He laughed slightly and looked at her up and down. She wore her old navy, worn out flip-flops and floral print knee length sun dress. Sharpay looked up to see Troy staring down her dress. She thought of something quick to get him out. "So um anything else?". Sharpay's nervous shirk startled the golden boy. He glanced back at his champagne bottle. "I was hoping we could celebrate."he looked over at Sharpay who was taking a pale blue button down sweater off the hanger.

"I have a lot to do today sorry"

Troy's mind was somewhere else. Her words took a few moments to process in his head.

"Sharpay I know what this is about. Can't we just be friends?"His voice cracked at _Friends_.

Sharpay thought she'd never see the day that, Troy, the boy thats rejected her for years and years is asking for friendship. _What's in it for me?_ She wanted to ask. His blue eyes made her let her guard down. What harm could it do?

"I guess."She sighed. He tried not to smile.

"Cool"

"Yup"

"Sharpay can I ask you something? It's a small favor for a new friend"

Her heart started beating faster. _A favor? So I'm more like a slave._

"Can I just..."He trails off and inches closer to her. He brushes aside Sharpay's hair and rests his hand on her cheek. She shivers. _What is he doing?_ Sharpay's lips quiver as he leans in. "Friends don't do that Troy."She smirks. He laughs. "It was worth a shot!"


End file.
